1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a standby power reduction device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a standby power reduction device using an electric double layer capacitor (EDLC) charges electric energy in the EDLC having a large capacity and the electric energy charged in the EDLC is used in a lowest amount of electric energy required in a standby state in which no electric device is used. Therefore, AC power is completely interrupted during a standby time of an electronic device, thereby reducing a loss in the standby power supplied from the AC power.
Meanwhile, when an electronic device is forwarded from a factory to be connected to AC power for the first time, when AC power is replenished after long-time power interruption, or when AC power is reconnected after long-time disconnection, EDLC may be discharged and it is not possible to start the electronic device.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a starting circuit capable of starting the SMPS by sensing the AC power supplied for the first time. However, since the starting circuit operates just one time when a power cord is connected to AC power for the first time but does not perform any function while the electronic device is driven. Therefore, the starting circuit may increase the cost and may make it difficult to achieve miniaturization of product.